Acceptance
by ch0c0celery
Summary: Oldrivalshipping. She always accepted whatever life threw her way, He always accepted that he could never rely on anyone. She wanted someone to accept her flaws and weaknesses. He wanted someone to accept him as his own individual. Can these two broken individuals find their chance at happiness through each other? -Yuriko
1. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

For as long as she could remember, she had always accepted the cruel faith that had been forcibly forced upon her. In order to protect herself, she was willing to throw away everything she knew and loved, and she was willing to accept anything that would give her that sense of protection. From the moment she was taken away and forced to put on that mask, she had accepted her destiny.

She wasn't afraid of anything, or at least she would never admit it out loud to anyone else. She was only truly afraid of herself, not knowing what her dreams and desires were or what type of darkness was locked inside of her heart, and this fear soon became locked onto her insecurities. She saw how the other children of the Masked Man had become- merciless and empty vessels. They had long lost their true selves, their dreams and ambitions swallowed up by the darkness of the Masked Man and now they had become his puppets. They craved for blood and destruction, and the fear they inflicted upon others made them smile with delight. Their eyes, having lost their light many years ago, were shielded and hidden behind the cold stoic expression of the white mask that they were all forced to wear.

They knew that she was different, that she had something that they all could never receive nor possess, so they made it their daily ritual to destroy her. They would taunt her and mentally assault her with their words of poison. They never physically touched her, but their words made a dent and it started to seep inside of her heart. The darkness would eat her up and she could feel herself being engulfed in the pain of their words- "Accept your fate, you'll become one of us eventually", "The sooner you accept it, the less it will hurt". They had penetrated the light within her heart, and she slowly started to doubt herself. Hearing the same words every day and watching herself become tainted in their sea of blood made her fear herself. Not knowing what she was capable of made her put up a wall, a front that protected her from the outside world, but it was too late, as she was soon swimming in a sea of her insecurities. She soon accepted their words as truth and became immune to the pain of their words. Slowly the light in her heart diminished and she grew to hate herself, wanting to protect anyone from the demons within her.

When Silver was pushed into the picture, she could see the fear within his eyes. The other children tried to break him and rid him of his light, but she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't bear to see another child lose their innocence and become a puppet to the Masked Man, so she planned their escape. They escaped on the darkest of nights and never looked back. They ran with all of their might, until their bodies were screaming for air, but they continue running. They fought against the cold and their tired bodies, as they continued to run. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew that they couldn't stop or they would become engulfed by the darkness of the night.

It wasn't until the first rays of sunlight light up the sky, did they know they had successfully escaped their prison. Tears of happiness streamed down their faces as they threw away their masks. The shattering of their masks signified their freedom, but she knew that they were not out of the woods yet. She knew that until the Masked Man was caught, she would never be able to free herself from the darkness within her heart, so they made a plan to find the identity of the Masked Man. Their parting was filled with tears, but they both knew that they had to become stronger if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, and so they parted hoping that the next time they met, they would both be closer to defeating the Masked Man.

And so, she traveled alone, looking for clues that would lead her closer to her mission. But, traveling by herself wore her down and proved that people could not be trusted. Nobody was willing to help a poor girl who was only taught to steal and lie. She found herself stealing and scamming people for food and shelter and with each criminal act, she felt the walls of her heart harden. One time, she stole an engagement ring from a young couple and tried to sell it at a pawn shop. The shop owner, unfortunately for her, was the guardian of the young man and threw her to the authorities, cursing her to her death. The words stung and made her realize what type of a person she was, and so she put up another front, this time, to prevent anyone from ever getting close to her, from knowing or understanding her weaknesses. From that point on, she refused to show her weaknesses and accepted that she was an insignificant speck of dust in this vast universe. She had accepted that no one could be trusted and that her weaknesses and insecurities would never be accepted by anyone in the world. And this is how Blue, became a lonely empty shell, looking for someone to accept her flaws and to try to break the walls that lead to her heart.

* * *

He had always hated to rely on people from the start. When his parents died, his elder sister and grandfather cried for many days, weeks, maybe even months, but he refused to show them his pain. He was also devastated that he had lost his parents at such a young age, but he knew he had to be the strong one, he had to be the one who pushed everyone back up on their feet, and so he made it his plan to make sure that he would never burden anyone.

People would always say "you're so lucky to have a grandfather like him", but he knew that that wasn't always the case. He had a lot to prove, so many expectations that felt like stones dragging him down in the sea of insecurities and doubt. People had always put him on a pedestal, and he felt suffocated from the lack of freedom and air. He was expected to be just as wise as his grandfather, or just as well-mannered as his sister, but in reality, he was a shadow. The name "Oak" was idolized and many were jealous of his status, but to him, the name was like a black hole, something he couldn't escape, and something that was only holding him back.

He was young and naive, thinking that being the best would allow him to make a name of himself. He was tired of being his grandfather and sister's shadow, and wanted to prove that he was his own being. He refused to rely on others, only on his own strength and powers. He wanted to be worthy of the "Oak" name through his own power, never wanting to acknowledge anything less of perfection. So, he immersed himself with work, wanting to ease and erase his insecurities, even just for a little bit. And by doing so, he was able to be the best in his school. He had all the brains, looks, and physical abilities, and that made him vain, a front he put up because he was afraid of failing, afraid of nothing but perfection. The stress of perfection soon made him lose sight of his true self, he no longer did the things kids did and only did things for the sake of being accepted. Although he was always praised for his accomplishments, he could never accept them because he was lost in the emptiness and loneliness of being perfect. And this was how Green became lost in the world of expectations and perfection, living life only on objectivity and achievements.

* * *

Their meeting was by chance, but others would say destiny had a helping hand in their meeting. She stole from his grandfather, he was on a journey to beat his rival. He was cocky, she was flirtatious, but, both were putting up fronts to lessen their loneliness. Their chance meeting led to their destinies intertwining with each other, and neither would realize the importance of the other.

* * *

So the events of this chapter occurs before the Red, Blue, Green Chapter to the middle of the Red, Blue, Green Chapter (before they met each other). I attempted to try writing from a psychological point of view. The next chapter will delve more into their insecurities and doubt, but I assure you, ROMANCE will be on the way!

If you guys can relate to what Blue and Green are feeling, feel free to tell me your thoughts in the Review section!


	2. Constant

**Constant**

* * *

 _She could never understand how he was able to do it. She was always able to fool their other friends, Red and Yellow being the most gullible, but he was always able to see through her tactics._

* * *

Despite their journey over the past years, with the defeat of both Team Rocket, the Masked Man, and Guile Hideout she was never fully able to accept her newly developed "friends". You would think that she would be able to accept her friends after being petrified and working together to save the world, but she still wasn't able to do it. She was able to make friends, but she was never fully able to accept them. Whenever they all gathered to discuss their roles as Pokedex holders, she always felt left out and confused, never knowing what they expected of her. She knew that her friends trusted her 100% and she too would be able to always be at their side no matter what, but she couldn't fully accepted them as the important people that wanted to be in her life. She was stuck in a cycle of actively wanting companionship and realizing she was better off alone drowning in her insecurities. The feeling of wanting to be accepted and wanting to accept others always plagued her consciousness, even though she never showed it.

She hated when others worried about her, it made her feel weak and pathetic. She always wanted to carry herself as a strong person, a person who was able to build herself back up when she lost everything. She didn't want to dwell over the pain from her time under the Masked Man, especially now that she was free to become herself again, but the more she tried to fight the daggers of her past, the more her heart ached. The words that they spoke to her kept resounding within her mind, tormenting her every time she was left to her thoughts. She hated to be by herself, but she didn't want to pretend to be okay either.

She had changed drastically from her time with the Masked Man- promising to never steal and scam others, getting over her fear of birds, and even looking for her biological parents. She had changed and gone through so much as a person, but she could never forget the poison of the Masked Man and his puppets. So she started to try to better change herself, she even tried to play matchmaker in the group, but in the end of the day, the trauma would never escape her. She didn't understand herself, but she wanted to escape her prison. She had hoped that moving to the Sevii Islands with her parents would be able to help ease her loneliness and emptiness, but it made her more secluded from her friends. She soon grew apart from her friends, making the darkness within her grow. Living with her parents didn't help as she had hoped, as now she had to put on more of a front to make sure that she didn't cause them to worry.

* * *

 _She wanted to get rid of her emptiness hoping that one day someone would be able to see through her and bring her heart out of her darkness._

* * *

 _From the moment that they first met, she always looked at him as only "him", never as an "Oak". Even with all of their juniors and friends, she was always the first one to see through all his fame and glory and see him as "Green"._

* * *

The past years had allowed Green to change as a person. He was no longer that vain, cocky child, but was now a promising man with a future. Sure, he had lost to Red in the Pokémon League, but he was able to truly make a name for himself. He was able to realize that he wanted to be a gym leader and a researcher, and although he matured as an individual, it seemed as though his problems never fully got solved.

He was on every magazine cover, and was covered on every possible media platform in the region. Everyone knew his name, every girl wanted to be his special "one", and every boy wanted to be just like him. He was able to achieve his dream of wanting to be his own person through his own strengths, but people had even higher expectations of him. He was expected to write research papers, fill out data form, battle trainers at his gym, and even train the other Pokedex holders' Pokémon. He never imagined that his work would force people to push him to a level of even higher pedestal, making him the ideal perception of excellence.

At nights, he would lie awake in bed, thinking about whether he made the right choice or not-"Was this really what he wanted?", "Did he regret his choices?". This lead to many nights filled with insomnia, and when he did fall asleep, he would have nightmares that would leave him soaked in sweat. He had fulfilled his dream of being his own person, but why did he still feel like he was suffocating, drowning in his own pile of achievements. Sometimes, he would be approached by people wanting to get closer to him, to disclose him whenever possible. At these times, he would realize how lonely fame could truly be. Despite his composure, he was dying on the inside- always wondering about who he could or could not trust, what the public thought of him, and how to complete his schedule on time. Even within the Pokedex holders he was idolized. He was the senior that had his life together, the senior who was able to make a change, the senior who everyone wanted to be like. Sure he wasn't as great as battling like Red, but he was still within high ranks among the younger trainers.

Sometimes he would go back to his grandfather's house and ask him for advice. His grandfather had aged considerably and it was now time for him to take care of his grandfather. He always felt guilty, so he never bothered the old man with his problems. Instead, he would offer to lessen his grandfather's burden by picking up more work. He cycle of work, training, and battling lead him to an endless cycle of doubt and uncertainty. He hated to rely on others, so he would always push the burden on to himself. He never could fully understand himself, when he wanted to quit his life of schedules and perfection, he could feel himself chickening out and forcing himself to continue his duties. Sure he liked his job, as a matter of fact, he loved it, but he didn't understand why he had to put himself on this level of unobtainable perfection. Many times, he wanted to see what would happen if he just dropped his standards, but he could never force himself to do it.

* * *

He wanted someone to let him truly live and escape his world of perfection. He wanted someone to truly see him flaws and all.

* * *

So the next chapter will have more interaction/romance between Blue and Green, but I wanted to first build up a foundation of what is going on in their minds. This chapter takes place after the events of the Emerald chapter, so Green and Blue are practically adults at this point.

If you guys can relate to any of their emotions, please let me know in the reviews!


End file.
